Le Journal de Mitarashi Ami
by Anyarel
Summary: L'histoire prend place après le chapitre 476. Kakashi est devenu hokage et, au village, Mitarashi Ami est promue Anbu. Pour fêter sa promotion, sa grande soeur Anko lui offre un journal intime dans lequel elle racontera au fil des jours sa vie d'Anbu.
1. Jour 1, 16h

Cher Journal (peut-être devrais-je te donner un nom mais je n'ai jamais eu de journal intime jusqu'à présent alors on verra plus tard d'accord?),

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi: je viens de rentrer chez les ANBU de Konoha!  
C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai reçu, cher journal, comme cadeau de la part de ma grande soeur Anko.

Je n'ai pas réussi à devenir genin aussi jeune qu'elle. Anko est devenue genin à l'age de 10 ans mais moi j'ai bien du attendre l'age de 13 ans pour devenir genin, bien qu'ayant réussi le test de l'académie à l'age de 12 ans.  
Mais c'est par ma faute que mon équipe n'a pas été choisie pour former une équipe de genin. Je n'en faisais vraiment qu'à ma tête, aucun esprit d'équipe!

Mais maintenant, 3 ans plus tard, j'ai accompli mon petit bout de chemin et je suis enfin admise chez les ANBU! Je suis si fière de moi! =D

Ma soeur Anko a été formée par le grand sannin Orochimaru. Je l'ai souvent enviée pour ça. Et pourtant, elle ne cesse de me répéter que j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir eu pour sensei un jounin tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, bien qu'un peu désespérant parfois à mon avis!

Et pourtant je n'ai rien à reprocher à Ebisu-sensei. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai réussi à découvrir mes propres aptitudes de ninja et à devenir chuunin alors que je n'étais encore qu'une rookie! Et puis, même s'il n'est pas réputé pour avoir participé à de grandes batailles, c'est aussi lui qui s'occupe du petit-fils du Sandaime Hokage. En fait, si il ne passait pas son temps à lire des livres érotiques en cachette, je l'aurais même trouvé plutôt cool!

Tout à l'heure, je dois aller à une réunion des ANBU!  
Je ferai connaissance avec les nouvelles recrues et également les anciennes, autant dire qu'il me tarde!

Je n'ai pas encore reçu ma tenue d'ANBU, je me demande bien comment je pourrais m'habiller! Mais ce n'est qu'une réunion après tout et peut-être qu'on me donnera ma tenue d'ANBU par la même occasion!

J'espère que je serai à la hauteur.

Je vais te laisser, cher Journal, je vais aller chez Tobio, mon ancien compagnon de team. Mata ne!


	2. Jour 1, 18h

Cher Journal,

Je viens de rentrer de chez Tobio à l'instant!  
Sa mère comme à son habitude a été très aimable et nous a apporté des gâteaux en forme de feuille qu'elle a concoctés elle-même.  
Quand je pense qu'il y a 4 ans, quand j'ai fait le VRAI test pour devenir genin pour la première fois et qu'on était déjà dans la même team, je lui ai écrasé ses gâteaux juste pour le plaisir! Quelle teigne je pouvais être, j'ai bien changé depuis!

En attendant, on a passé un bon moment à se rappeler le passé et notamment l'époque de l'académie ninja!  
A l'époque où on croyait avoir réussi à devenir genin parce qu'on avait réussi à faire deux stupides clones de l'ombre, on nous avait tous convoqués pour faire les équipes et à nous présenter à nos sensei respectifs!  
Ce jour-là, Uchiha Sasuke le nukenin du village, était assis juste derrière Tobio. La plupart des filles de la classe étaient toutes en train de baver comme des idiotes juste parce qu'il était là. Il avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, juste de garder son air d'émo je-m'en-foutiste et elles étaient toutes à ses pieds, ces greluches!  
Toujours est-il qu'à un moment...Uzumaki Naruto...le héros du village (qui avait l'air d'un abruti à l'époque ceci étant dit!)...s'est approché de Sasuke pour je ne sais quelle raison... Il s'est accroupi sur sa table et il le regardait fixement dans les yeux. Et puis d'un coup... Tobio qui était juste devant a donné un coup de coude et ils se sont embrassés!  
J'avais complètement oublié mais quand Tobio m'a reparlé de ça cet aprem, ça m'est subitement revenu en tête! Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais morte de rire à l'époque! J'aurais bien pris une photo et je l'aurais bien attaché sur les murs du quartier des Uchiha! Ou dans la chambre d'Haruno Sakura!

Haruno Sakura...Quand j'y pense, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revue! Je sais qu'elle a eu Godaime Hokage comme sensei et qu'elle est devenu plutôt douée en médecine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était idiote à l'époque, "Sasuke" par-ci "Sasuke" par là! Je suis sûre qu'il savait même pas qui c'était avant d'être dans la même équipe qu'elle...Mais il faut avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à qui que ce soit dans la classe!

Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu ce qu'il est devenu...Et pourtant, d'un autre côté, je me dis que c'est dommage... Anko dit qu'il a été manipulé par Orochimaru mais il est allé beaucoup trop loin maintenant. Nanadaime Hokage a levé l'avis de mort sur Sasuke et pourtant beaucoup de personnes souhaiteraient sa mort à présent.

Anko vient de me dire que j'ai reçu ma tenue d'ANBU. Je pense que je vais la mettre pour aller à la réunion de ce soir.  
Je te laisse, cher Journal, je vais bientôt devoir y aller, en espérant avoir plein de nouvelles choses à te raconter ce soir!


	3. Jour 1, 23h

Cher Journal,

Je viens de rentrer de ma réunion de l'ANBU et je crois que je vais vraiment m'y plaire!  
Pour des raisons d'anonymat, je devrai garder mon masque d'ANBU à chaque fois que je serai habillée en ANBU (j'ai d'ailleurs bien fait de le mettre pour y aller) et utiliser un faux nom en mission. Je dois aussi faire en sorte que le moins de personnes possibles sachent que je fais partie de l'ANBU.

En revanche, beaucoup d'anciennes recrues m'ont dit du mal de la Racine, qui s'est maintenant disloquée depuis la disparition de Danzou. Il n'aura pas fait long feu en tant qu'Hokage mais sa tête ne m'inspirait pas grand chose si tu veux mon avis. Il avait l'air d'un grand-père hargneux et la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, en compagnie de ma soeur, il lui a lancé un regard noir...

Il y avait un mec qui faisait partie de la Racine avant qui était là. Il s'appelle Sai.  
Il avait l'air gentil, bien qu'un peu bizarre, avec de drôles de lectures!  
Le bouquin qu'il était en train de lire s'appelait "Comment interpréter les paroles de ses amis?", je me demande pourquoi il lisait ça!

Toujours est-il qu'il m'a dit que Danzou n'avait pas seulement disparu mais qu'il était aussi très certainement mort. Je lui ai demandé comment il le savait et il a tiré la langue...Bizarre. J'ai pas trop compris. Mais le type qui était avec lui, Tenzo, a eu l'air de comprendre, lui.

Je vais bientôt faire partie d'une équipe de l'ANBU. Ils doivent d'abord réfléchir à la répartition, en fonction des profils de chacun. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt douée en taijutsu et maîtrise des armes blanches et je suis d'affinité katon. En revanche, il faudrait que je m'améliore en genjutsu.

Je me demande si je pourrais faire équipe avec Sai et Tenzo. Ils ont l'air plutôt forts et Tenzo a l'air de bien connaître le nouvel Hokage. Durant toute la soirée, il l'appelait Kakashi-senpai et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il l'appelait senpai il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'il faisait partie de l'ANBU lui aussi il y a longtemps.  
Finalement, peut-être que je n'ai pas eu un sannin pour sensei comme ma soeur mais j'ai tout de même réussi à rentrer à l'ANBU! Ce n'est pas rien!

Ah, si je croisais cette Haruno Sakura ! Je me demande si elle est aussi l'assistante du nouvel Hokage? En tout cas, j'ai beau avoir entendu dire qu'elle excellait en médecine, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ses techniques de combat excellaient. Je demande si c'est toujours la même greluche..."Sasuke-kun"! Tss!

Je commence à être fatiguée, je vais aller dormir.  
Demain, je saurai enfin de quelle équipe je ferai partie.


	4. Jour 2, 18h

Cher Journal,

Une nouvelle journée s'achève et j'ai plein de choses à te raconter.

Tout d'abord, aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert avec qui je faisais équipe.  
Il y a une jeune femme se prénommant Yûgao et puis deux hommes d'environ son age, Katsuo et Sho.  
A vrai dire, j'étais un peu déçue sur le coup. J'aurais bien aimé faire équipe avec Yamato et Sai mais il semblerait qu'ils ne soient pas chargés de missions de l'Anbu en ce moment mais de missions beaucoup plus importantes.

Cependant, mes coéquipiers sont plutôt sympathiques, bien que n'ayant pas l'air de faire partie de l'élite des Anbu. Cependant, Yûgao a eu elle aussi Hatake Kakashi (notre actuel hokage) pour senpai, ce qui n'est pas inintéressant, à priori.

Hatake Kakashi, l'homme aux 1000 techniques. Il possède un puissant sharingan depuis la dernière guerre ninja où il a combattu étant gosse. Son sensei était Yondaime en personne, l'homme qui a sauvé Konoha de l'attaque de Kyûbi il y a 16 ans, et il est devenu chuunin à 6 ans. Un vrai prodige. Et pourtant, peu de gens connaissent sa vie personnelle, il est vraiment mystérieux. Comme ce masque qu'il porte tout le temps...Je me demande quel est son vrai visage!

Les techniques de mes équipiers sont beaucoup moins impressionnantes. A vrai dire, les miennes ne le sont pas vraiment non plus pour le moment mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. En tout cas, nous avons commencé l'entraînement aujourd'hui en vue de créer des combo propres à notre équipe, en intégrant donc mes techniques. Yûgao veut également me faire travailler sur ma discrétion et furtivité, éléments essentiels chez les Anbu, encore plus que pour un chuunin et donc à perfectionner au maximum.

Demain commence ma première vraie mission en tant qu'Anbu, il me tarde mais ça me stresse également un peu...Et si je ratais cette mission? Et si j'étais VIREE de chez les Anbu?! =(

Je n'espère pas mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Konoha ne connaît pas encore Mitarashi Ami! Je ne suis pas qu'une kunoichi de pacotille et je ne demande plus qu'à faire mes preuves! Hmpf!

Maintenant, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de Konoha avant d'aller manger.


End file.
